


Just The Guy Who Bought A Police Station

by InvaderHog



Category: APB (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Genius Detective, The 13th is awesome, married, one shots, this show is super underatted, why are there not more stories about these two idots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderHog/pseuds/InvaderHog
Summary: A series of random one-shots for the 13th's Dynamic Duo.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: The 13th gets to enjoy one of Gideon and Murphy’s many very public fights.

“Gideon, this is a terrible idea, there are going to be tons of people at this event.”

“Don’t worry, I know that you will be able to handle it,” he said, ignoring her concern. She made a face, following him. A typical day in the 13th District usually involved a terrible idea that Gideon Reeves had come up with and Murphy right behind him telling him it was a terrible idea. When they first met, Gideon was grateful that Murphy was different and she was constantly questioning him, but most times he wished she had a little more faith in him.

Murphy of course trusted Gideon completely but this was by far one of the worst plans ever. They were currently pursuing an art dealer who had killed someone to get a hold of a valuable piece of art and was trying to sell it off before skipping town with the money. So of course Gideon had the grand idea to get himself invited to the very big art gallery party where the handoff was going to be.

But that meant he was going to be going in alone and blind and Murphy was not going to let that happen. And she was not going to shut up about it.

“This is dangerous! Marcus Beale has clearly not qualms about shooting first, asking questions later,” she said, following him to his office where he had a tux ready to go.

“Murphy, please, I can handle this. And besides, I know that you are going to be there so everything is going to be okay,” he said, grinning at her and she shook her head.

“We can’t just patrol around in our uniforms, the guy will get spooked, so we are going to have to go in undercover, and there are going to be too many people at this event,” Murphy said, listing off only a few of the thousands of things that had her worried. Gideon shrugged.

“We have the technology to do that stuff. Ada is going to take care of it. And you are going to be right there in case anything goes wrong!”

By this point, everyone could hear this one-sided shouting match. It was not unknown around the precinct that Murphy tended to shout at Gideon a lot, and it as starting to become so commonplace that the shouting might have been about the weather or a nuclear bomb for all anyone knew.

“Go undercover? Gideon, everyone knows who I am now, they see me in all of your interviews you insist on giving,” she said, crossing her arms and he smiled.

“Then it would make sense that you would come and be there when I am giving my rousing speech!” he said, grinning broadly.

“This is a terrible plan, and I am going to shoot you myself if Beale doesn’t,” she insisted and left with another sigh.

“You’ll look great doing it though,” he said, referring to the dress Ada was providing her with right now. And he was not displeased to hear her shouting her annoyance about how short and how red it was.


	2. Nice Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How I imagine Gideon complimenting Murphy after the shareholder meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! i know we are a small fandom but we are mighty. I will keep writing until these two idiots get their lives together.

The confused crowd started to disperse and Murphy stood up. Was it possible to be so proud of someone? She had always been so proud of Mateo, but watching Gideon up there, telling them all that everything was going to be okay? That he had this? She knew it was the truth.

She walked to the stage where Gideon was standing off to the side, getting a thorough yelling at by Laruen. She waited for the blonde to storm off before she approached Gideon.

“Nice speech,” Murphy said and he smiled, looking at her dress. It was so her. Did she own anything with color?

“Nice dress. You’re the only person I know who owns only gray clothes,” he said, smiling brightly, looking at her dress.

“I liked your speech,” she said, looking at his tie and moving forward. He straightened as she reached out and fixed it, getting a little loose when he went back to get yelled at.

“Thanks, I had hoped you would,” he said, smiling. “Murphy, everything I do for Reeves- for any of my clients, its all for the 13th.”

She nodded and they were suddenly quiet. It was strange. Gideon was always chattering or saying something unnecessary when he was around other people but for some reason he didn’t need to do that when he was with Murphy. He just had to stand there, and she knew what he was thinking, and vice versa.

“Gideon,” Murphy started when the sound of her phone alerted them to a call from the Captain. “Looks like that’s us,” she said, showing him the text.

“I don’t think I want you to change, I like the idea of you kicking ass in that dress,” he said, grinning as he followed her off of the stage.

“I am not going to wear this to a crime scene,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Why not? You look great.”

“I can’t run in these heels,” she said, flatly and he looked disappointed.

“I should have Ada update the police wardrobe, I think we should go back to the ‘50s and short skirts,” he muttered to himself and she glared at him.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“What? Just a thought…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else have #feelings when Murphy put on that dress? Like giiirrrllll look goood.


	3. Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gideon is going to a conference out of town so Murphy has to hold down the fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have prompts, I am more than happy to write whatever. Also I am obsessed with how #married Gideon and Murphy were being backstage at his convention and she fixed his shirt.

Gideon tugged on his suit jacket. Why did it feel like he was a kid going on a field trip and wondering if his pet goldfish was going to miss him? He looked at Murphy, sighing dramatically.

“Don’t be too sad,” he said, and she shook her head.

“You’re going to be gone for two days,” she insisted and handed him his cell phone from the desk. He had a major client that he needed to see at a conference, the money from the sale was going to ensure that his company could keep funding the 13th for the rest of the year. He usually wouldn’t care about this kind of stuff but the officers were relying on him.

“I promise that I will come back,” he said and she sighed.

“I know you will.”

“I am just reassuring you, you won’t have to be lonely too long,” he said smirking.

She just sighed and walked out of his office and he followed, grinning still.

“Ada, be good while I am gone,” he said to his favorite hacker and she did her usual little mock salute as he passed her desk. The Captain was standing in the bullpen.

“Captain, don’t have too much fun without me,” he said, patting the tired officer on the shoulder.

“Of course not, sir,” the man replied, Gideon grinning.

“That’s the spirit! Everyone keep up the good work! I will be back soon!”

He headed towards the door, Murphy following him.

“Gideon,” she said, his driver opening the door for him.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning to smile brightly at her. At least someone was going to miss him. Everyone else was going to be having a field day without him hovering.

“Just be safe, okay? Private jets aren’t any safer than public,” she said and before she even noticed, she was reaching out and fixing his tie for him.

“I will try my best not to get killed while I am away,” he said, and she glared at him.

“Don’t joke, this is serious.”

“I know it is,” he said, giving her that secret look that meant it. He knew that she worried. That was all Murphy seemed to do. She worried about everything. He looked down at his fixed tie.

“Thank you,” he said, and went to get into the car. “Oh! I just thought of it!”

“What? Another gadget?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“No, what you can call it while I am gone- with you in and the Captain in charge, it’s Murphy’s Law! Get it?” he seemed so damn pleased with himself.

“You’re going to miss your flight,” she said, closing the door on him and he called after her from inside of the car.

“Oh come on- that’s a good one!”

She walked back into the station, trying hard not to let him see her smile.  
\----  
The 13th was pretty quiet for a few hours, just a few drunks and low level possession. Murphy was thinking about going out on patrol when she got a text.

Gideon- How’s it going?

Murphy- Bored already?

Gideon- Nooo… yeah, pretty bored. How is it going?

Murphy- Typical day at the 13th. Do you have to make another speech?

Gideon- Super Boring meet and greet. Laruen is all over my ass about it. #boring

Murphy- Stop using hashtags, you’re a grown man.

Gideon- :/

Murphy: Don’t you have something you could be doing?

Gideon: Besides bothering my favorite detective?

Murphy: I have to go, got another call.

Gideon: :D have fun detecting!!

 

“Detective Murphy?” the officer asked again and she looked up, tucking her phone into her pocket.

“What do you have?” she asked.

“Looks like a double homicide on 14th and Bryant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon uses emojis in all of his texts, i feel it. I bet that idiot tweets too


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What Gideon was thinking the first time he saw Murphy at the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad y'all are enjoying these!!!

Gideon Reeves had never been so terrified and destroyed in his entire life. Sitting there in that police station, he saw that there was no way he was ever going to get what he wanted. Justice was never going to be found in this godforsaken district with everything the way it was.

He looked at the sea of fat cops and cold coffee and knew that things were going to have to change if he was going to get what he wanted.

He looked back at the officer behind him, the one who had spoken to him.

It was strange, seeing someone like her in a station like this one. Clearly she was a beat cop and was shuffling through tons of paperwork. He watched as her long ponytail fell slowly over her shoulder as she handwrote most of her notes, no actual computer on her desk.

Officer Murphy, he read her name on her desk. She had been the only bright spot in this entire mess. It was probably the only reason why he was still here, watching her. This place was a mess. But she had been so nice. She had been upfront with him and she had been very thoughtful to not make him any useless promises.

He looked at her again.

“Is there a bathroom here?” he asked, thinking about the blood that had been on his shirt. He wanted to wash it off.

Murphy looked up from her paperwork and gave him a small smile.

“Through there, on the right,” she said, standing up and showing him the way. He looked at her ponytail as they walked, he easily had a head taller on her and he noticed that she carried herself like a seasoned cop.

“What made you want to be a cop?” he asked, looking at her as she turned, showing him the bathroom.

“I always wanted to be a cop. It was just something I always knew. Everyone in school always said doctor, lawyer, firefighter. I was always going to say police officer.”

“But why? Why of all the jobs in the world, are you here?” he asked, looking her over.

“Because of people like you,” she said, “You are a victim. You just saw your best friend murdered and you have to live with that. The dead don’t care about justice- the living do.”

He nodded, and felt like smiling but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He returned after a few minutes of staring in the mirror, and saw Murphy grabbing her jacket and getting ready to head back out on patrol.

“Stay safe,” he said and she looked up, smiling a little.

“You too, Mr. Reeves.  
\----  
Murphy knew the name Gideon Reeves only from passing the newsstands in the park on patrols. He had been a billionaire who knew how to make a cool gadget here and there. She heard about the robbery and was not surprised. That same drugstore got held up a lot. The night of the attack had been her night off. She knew the responding officer, though and had heard what had happened. It wasn’t often that witnesses were left from crimes like that.

She saw Gideon sitting there at the desk when she came into work the next day. She had to finish a lot of paperwork before she headed back out on patrol and for some reason she felt compelled to speak to him.

She had seen a lot of lost people in her time as a cop. Lost children, lost families, widows- people who have been through something indescribable. His case was one of the worst because he was a witness and victim. He lost his friend and had to go through that. Alone.

No one, not even annoying billionaires, should do that.

Trauma was different for everyone, but it seemed that despite everything he’d been through, Gideon was pretty calm. He was angry and upset, underneath it all, but on the surface he was calm and generally disappointed. She saw him looking around the station, looking at the reality of the situation. It had to be hard. She knew several people sitting in that same chair, going through the same disappointment as he was. The knowledge that honestly, there might never be anything done about what had happened.

She offered him what little assurances she could manage. He seemed unchanged but she at least felt like he knew he had been heard- that his pain wasn’t just another paperwork problem for the detectives. He watched the room in silence and she had a feeling that someone like that was calculating, thinking of the next move or ten moves ahead of   
everyone else.

She got ready to leave for patrol and saw that he had washed his face in the bathroom- and looked a little less terrible. She was glad, at least he was moving in the right direction.

“Stay safe.”

She had heard that so many times. From Mateo. From her mother. Her ex. But it was a little odd coming from a stranger. But she didn’t mind the sentiment and St. Michael wasn’t the only one up there protecting her. So she took the gesture and returned it before leaving. She doubted she’d ever see him again anyway.


	5. Dinner For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Murphy is on a stakeout and Gideon shows up with tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved that in the new episode Gideon was all following Murphy around on the case but like not actually doing any real police work. He is such a cute little pain in the ass.

Murphy looked at the clock on her dash. She had been sitting on this house for almost an hour already and nothing had happened. The person she was waiting for hadn’t shown up yet. She was here after insisting to Gideon that Arthur Reese was going to show up back at his mother’s house for more money to skip town. Now she was sitting here, waiting for it to happen.

They had caught a very violent murder and Gideon had it top priority because it was the daughter of a friend’s of the mayor and the poor girl had been brutally beaten to death in her apartment. Now it was a waiting game as her ex-boyfriend was in the wind.

So now she waited. The sound of someone suddenly knocking on the window made her jump for her gun. Gideon was standing on the passenger’s side door and grinning at her.

“Gideon- what the hell? You scared the crap out of me,” she said, letting him in. He tucked inside, showing her a bag.

“Sorry, thought you’d be hungry,” he said, grinning and showing her his spoils. It was at least half a dozen tacos and she made a face.

“Really? Tacos?” she asked.

“Who doesn’t love tacos? Besides, hamburgers on a stakeout is so cliché,” he said, handing her the bag. “How’s it going?” he asked and she shook her head, taking out a wrapped taco.

“Nothing so far. The neighborhood is pretty quiet, where did you come from?” she asked, looking around for a car.

“I had Bryant and Voss drop me off a bit back. Didn’t want to get in the way too much,” Gideon said, looking at the house they were focused on. “Looks pretty normal suburbia to me.”

“Yeah, well, this guy is dangerous. If you are going to be here, stay in the car,” she said, remembering the multiple occasions wherein he got hurt trying to apprehend a suspect.   
Thank God Gideon wasn’t a cop. He was terrible at it.

“I promise that I will not try to take down a murderer, I will leave that for you, Murphy,” he said, smiling at her.

They ate their tacos in silence for a few minutes and she looked at him.

“Why are you here, really?”

“Honestly? I was bored without you.”

She just stared at him and he looked at the house they were watching.

“And you don’t have a partner, so I worry about you.”

“I can handle myself,” she said and he nodded his head.

“I know you can. But I am still allowed to worry about you.”

She looked away to hide her little smile and spotted the suspect’s car coming down the street.

“There he is,” she said, putting down her food and Gideon looked in earnest.

“Be careful, Murphy,” he said quickly as she waited for the car to park and the guy to get out.

“Stay here and don’t hit your head again,” she said, getting out and hurrying out. He watched her take down the guy a few moments later and started to wish he’d brought   
popcorn instead.


	6. A Weak Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Murphy tells Gideon about the relationship that was the last straw in her marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw the new episode and I died. I already have four different ideas for fics because the episode was basically one big love letter to Gideon x Murphy.

Gideon looked up from his computer, seeing Murphy coming into the office. She closed the door behind her and he sat back in his chair. Apparently she wanted to talk about something. He waited.

“You asked about Vaughn earlier. I didn’t get to go into it.”

She sat down and he waited. He wanted to speak, to ask hundreds of questions. She had been very clear that she didn’t want to talk about it before but now it seemed was the best time.

“I thought I should clarify.”

“Because I heard what he said when you were getting shot at.”

She could imagine the look he must have given, yes. She had been thinking about it ever since Vaughn suggested she join the FBI. She had been serious when she said that she knew that Gideon was never going to leave the 13th if he could help it. And of course landing a big contract with the FBI to ensure that his company remained in his hands was something only he was capable of. She was not surprised in the least.

“When I was having problems, I was weak. For a moment. Well, for a few moments,” Murphy started, honest to the end. She knew that she needed to tell Gideon this. He needed to know. He needed to understand.

“My marriage was strained already and when I was working with Vaughn, I had someone I could talk to. My partner was a good old boy who would never cheat on his wife or talk about his feelings to anyone, so of course I couldn’t share my frustration with him. But Vaughn listened. He was different. I liked him, a lot. But that was all just an excuse. Our affair was short. Only a few dates and…”

She trailed off, and Gideon looked away. He wasn’t judging her, she knew that, he was just imagining it and getting himself upset.

“And then we were caught. I don’t regret the affair and I did enjoy finally being noticed by someone, but it was something in the past. It doesn’t change anything right now. Vaughn and I are different people and have gone different ways.”

“Are you telling me this so I won’t worry, or that you’re afraid that I will tap his phone and stalk him?”

“Both.”

Gideon broke into a little smile and looked away.

“I trust you Murphy. You have never said anything you didn’t mean. If it’s in the past, then what does it matter now?”

“I thought it would be better to tell you. To feel a little closure about the whole thing,” she said. And he nodded.

“Well, then I will give you some too. Lauren is gone. She left the company and isn’t going to be working for me anymore. Or in my life, for that matter.”

It was her turn to look away. The thought of that woman had often bothered her, and now to know that she was gone? It felt like a weight was off her shoulders that she didn’t realize she had been carrying around. Relief was the first word that came to mind.

“Sorry that you lost your chairperson,” she said simply and he shrugged.

“Not as sorry as I am that I lost a friend. I trusted her, Murphy and she almost took away the third most important thing to me.”

“What’re the first two?” she asked, amused that he had a list.

“The second would be the 13th. The first… billionaire’s secret,” he said, grinning and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, I just wanted to clear the air between us about Vaughn. And thank you, for helping him. I know that you didn’t want to at first.”

“I was a little distracted, sure, but you can always count on me, Murphy. I will always help you, no matter what.”

Thankfully he looked away at his computer screen to miss her duck her head down to blush.

“Well, I will get going then,” she said, getting up to leave.

“Be careful out there, Murphy,” he said, smiling at her as she went and then clicking out of the profile of Vaughn that he had been quietly looking at before she came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know what is number one for Gideon.


	7. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mateo went to ask Gideon about the Birds and the Bees instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mateo is precious and I would die for him.

“It’s fine, Murphy, I don’t mind,” Gideon said when she looked apologetically. Mateo was supposed to be going with his father for the weekend but a last minute press conference was delaying Scott and he was going to come and pick up Mateo from the 13th in a few hours. But already Murphy’s mother was gone on her weekend getaway with some church ladies and Murphy had to go serve a search warrant.

That meant that Mateo was going to have to stay somewhere and Murphy didn’t want him looking at crime scene photos so the only safe spot besides the break area was Gideon’s office.

“Are you sure?” she asked for the third time. Ada was currently getting a video game set up on the computer for Mateo and Gideon nodded his head.

“Mateo is a good kid, I know he won’t get into any trouble,” Gideon said, and Murphy looked like she might say something else when he put up his hand. “It’s okay, go serve the warrant. I’ll let you know when Scott gets here.”

She nodded, hesitantly and goes into the office, kissing her son on the forehead.

“Be good for Gideon and Ada for me,” she said, and he nodded, already starting to play on the computer.

“I’ll watch him, no worries,” Ada said, and Murphy nodded, heading out.

A few hours later, Scott called the station saying he was on his way. Gideon went in to find that Ada was taking a phone call and Mateo was playing on the computer still.

“Hey, your dad is on his way, buddy,” Gideon said and Mateo looked up from his computer.

“Oh, awesome,” he said, forgetting his game instantly and getting up.

“Hey, Gideon, I need to go to the computers, something is down,” Ada said, not explaining further and leaving Mateo to grab his bag. Gideon waited with him in relatively short   
silence before Mateo looked at him.

“Um, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Gideon said, sitting down behind his desk and Mateo sitting across from him. “Something wrong?”

“No… I just… I was going to ask my dad, but he’s not really great at explaining stuff… and then I was going to ask my mom…”

“Something wrong?” Gideon asked, sitting up and looking concerned.

“What are the Birds and the Bees?”

Gideon was lucky he was sitting upright because he might have fallen out of his chair if he’d been leaning back. He looked at the ceiling, as if trying to think of what to say.

“Uh… well… um… Are you sure you don’t want to ask your mom about this stuff?”

“I guess I can…” he said, clearly disappointed. Gideon cleared his throat a little.

“Uh, here, how about I tell you a few things and you can ask your dad and mom the rest?”

“Okay,” the excited kid said, perking up. Gideon had no idea what he was going to say.

“Okay… uh… okay,” he said, now completely drawing a blank. He didn’t want to scar the kid for life. He was surprised that he was even being asked such a personal thing. But   
Mateo was so excited and clearly confused. He was probably a normal age to be asking that stuff, right?

“Well, when two people really like each other, they start having these feelings… like a drive to want to be together…”

“Like you and Mom?”

Gideon stared at Mateo.

“What?”

“You and Mom really seem to like each other. And you drive over to our house to see her.”

Oh thank God, Gideon thought, internally screaming.

“No, no, not that they go to each other’s houses… well, I mean I guess you can… no what I mean is, when two people want to be with each other, they get these feelings… and…   
wow, I am really bad at this…”

“I think you’re doing fine,” Mateo said, and Gideon smiled. This kid was too amazing, no wonder Murphy was so proud of him. He was great.

“Thank you. Sorry, my dad never really talked to me about this stuff either. Maybe that’s why it’s a little confusing for me too.”

“Your dad didn’t talk to you about the Birds and the Bees?” Mateo asked innocently.

“Well, he didn’t really do anything a dad should do. Play catch in the yard, take me out for ice cream, giving me a legit roof over my head…” he trailed off, realizing that Mateo had no idea what he was talking about.

“I like ice cream,” Mateo said and Gideon nodded.

“Who doesn’t?”

“I would take you out for ice cream, but I don’t think I have enough allowance this week.”

“Oh, hey, no, you don’t have to-”

“Mateo?”

Scott appeared in the doorway and Gideon stood up instantly, Mateo running up to his dad and hugging him. Gideon handed Mateo his backpack.

“Have fun, I’ll let your mom know that you are heading out.”

“Hey, Gideon,” Mateo said, and before Gideon could react he was hugging his waist.

“I promise when I get more allowance that I will give you ice cream.”

Gideon beamed. Yeah, there was no way that Murphy wasn’t a hundred percent the best mom ever for raising such a perfect kid. He nodded and waved as Mateo left with his father, and Gideon sighed in relief that at least he didn’t have to go through with that talk again. Even though he didn’t do anything, Gideon was pretty sure he nailed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon not knowing how to give The Talk is hilarious to me. And Mateo is the kind of kid who would buy a billionaire some ice cream when he gets his allowance.


	8. All Those Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gideon and Murphy as awkward teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has the show ever said what Murphy's name was before she was married or is Murphy her actual name? I am gonna be honest, I have no idea either way.

Lexington Heights was not exactly the world’s greatest school. But it was the home of the world’s biggest asshole, one Gideon Reeves for a whole two years while he built his own rocket ship in his garage to fund himself to go to MIT, so it was a half-way decent place.

The young fifteen-year-old was a red headed nightmare who dressed as Iron Man every Halloween to prove a point- and because he swore up and down that he and Tony Stark had literally the same background so basically Gideon was going to be a superhero one day. While his friends, including Sully who constantly had to remind Gideon that he needed to calm down.

The boys were constantly making trouble around school. The worst incident before Gideon was able to transfer to MIT was the night before the last day of school.

Exams were boring the crap out of Gideon and he was busy working on a new kind of clock when Sully said that the other boys in their grade were planning on breaking into the school and stealing the mascot- Donnie the Pig and set him up in the gym for the last day of school pep rally.

This was a terrible idea but Gideon was down for anything that Sully was down for and they made their way to the school.

Just outside of the building there was a young Theresa Murphy sitting on the steps. It was not unusual for her to be out so late. Her mother had two jobs and it was hard for her to pick up Theresa and when it was that late at night she didn’t want the young girl to be taking the bus home alone. She should have gone home since it was a half day because of exams, but she realized that she had forgotten her house keys and didn’t want to go all of the way downtown to get them from her mother. So she waited at the small resturaunt across the street from the school all day. It was not unusual and Mr. Adrian knew all of the high schoolers so he didn’t mind her sitting in the window all day long. It was now getting on nine and the empty parking lot across the street was half lit as the summer was right around the corner.

Theresa looked up from her third drink of the evening and saw flashlights bobbing around the back of the school. She had always known she was going to be a cop, that was just something she always knew she’d be. So seeing lights that late at night right before school was out for the summer? She grabbed her bag, thanked Mr. Adrian and hurried across the road.

She followed the lights to the sports complex out back and saw the boys trying to coax the large pig in the pen behind the building to come with them. The large lazy pig was sleeping and refused to move and they were having a hard time.

“Gideon, get it to move.”

“How do you think I am going to do that?” Gideon said, shaking his head.

“Uh, you’re the genius, you figure it out!”

“Guys, guys, do you hear that?”

Theresa hugged the wall, looking around the corner and seeing five boys standing around the pig. They were all ankle deep in mud and looked ridiculous. She had a funny idea.   
She grabbed her alarm from her backpack (a gift from her mother in case she was ever walking home alone and someone dared to try to touch her) and set it off. She cupped her hands and yelled.

“STOP! THIS IS THE POLICE!”

The boys instantly froze. The boys then followed instincts and scattered. Well, not Gideon. He tripped and fell, falling into the mud and the others ditched him.

“Guys!” he yelled after them but they were gone, Sully not realizing he wasn’t following. The flashlights bobbed and disappeared into the night and Gideon looked up, hearing the siren turn off.

“Looking good,” Theresa said, laughing and coming out from behind the building. He looked up at her.

“Jesus, I thought I was going to get in real trouble,” Gideon said, sitting up, not bothering to care about the mud all over him now.

“You should be more careful,” Theresa said, pointing to the pig, “Donnie is a straight up killer.”

“Funny,” he replied flatly and pushed himself out of the mud. He hopped back over the fence and looked at her. “Have we met?” he asked, side eyeing her.

“I doubt it,” she said, turning and walking away, satisfied she had ruined their night.

“What’s your name?”

“Have a good night,” she called and he watched her disappear around the corner. Gideon sighed and trudged back home covered in mud and wondering who that fantastic girl had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Gideon was that skinny little computer nerd and Theresa was a karate champion and could outrun anyone.


	9. Waiting For Gideon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have not updated, and this is a short one- work is insane but I have so many ideas since the new episode that I am going to try to keep updating!!

The courthouse was very quiet. It was a typical Thursday so of course there wasn’t much going on. Judge Warner was a simple man who was not enjoying a usual lunch hour at this time because he was busy waiting for Mr. Reeves to finally arrive.

“Detective Murphy,” he said, sighing and she looked up from her phone.

“He’s on his way. We are so sorry, Judge,” she said, her mother and son sitting in the chairs against the wall and sighing. “He’s almost here.”

Her phone went off again and she looked at it. She went to the door and opened it. Ada came hurrying into the room, clearly having just run a marathon to get here.

“I-I am so…. Sorry,” she tried to speak through gasps and she put her hands on her knees, Murphy watching as Gideon came hurrying down the hallway, waving at her. He came into the room.

“Sorry I am late!” he said, a little too loudly and the Judge sighed, standing up. Ada took a minute to catch her breath and Murphy moved to fix his tie.

“What took you so long?” she asked quietly, and he muttered.

“Mayor wanted me to get cracking on that new case from District 19. Said that they thought it was connected to ours but I can’t find a connection yet. I was working on the drone- lost track of time… Thankfully Ada came and dragged me out of there.”

“You were going to be late? I knew I should have come and gotten you myself,” she sighed, and he reached out, moving her ponytail from her shoulder.

“I would not have missed this,” he said, and she shook her head.

“Judge Warner is really annoyed,” she muttered and he nodded.

“Yeah, I can see that. But you look great!” he said, referring to the gray dress she was wearing. It matched his tie, he had a hunch she was going to go with gray.

“Are we ready to proceed?” Judge Warner asked, clearly ready to get on with this.

“Yes sir, Judge Warner, sir, we are so excited!” Gideon said, grabbing Murphy’s hand and pulling her towards the desk. “Can I say, that I am delighted to meet you, Judge,” he said, putting out a hand to shake but the man just stared blankly at him.

“Okay, not a shaker, got it, no worries. Murphy and I are here, ready to do this thing. And can I say again that we are so thankful that you were able to put us in- we were having such a hard time getting around to this.”

“So, are you two ready to proceed?” the judge asked.

“Yes, please, onwards, my good sir!” Gideon said and Theresa sighed.

“Ignore him, please, thank you judge.”

“Fine,” the old man said, opening his folder. “Then, let’s start at the easy part. Please take the lady’s hand, Mr. Reeves,” he said and they obeyed.

“Then, Mr. Reeves, do you take Theresa Murphy as your wife-”

“Uh, yeah, totally, really excited about it actually!”

“I wasn’t finished.”

“Oh, sorry, okay, I am just a little ready to answer! Sorry, I will be quiet.”

“Gideon,” she said, squeezing his hand and he was beaming. She would be mad if she could but looking at how he really was excited, she couldn’t.

“I apologize for him, judge.”

“Got a feeling you’re going to be doing that for the rest of your life, young lady. Then, let’s proceed-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon strikes me as the type of groom is more excited about the wedding than anyone else. And these two wouldn't have an actual wedding- they'd just kind of be like sign the paperwork-done.


End file.
